Painted on my heart
by MiladyofDragons
Summary: Só um amor...


N/A: Nenhum mistério, nenhuma guerra ou luta, por enquanto somente uma historia de amor.

I thought you'd be out of my mind

And I'd finally found a way to

Learn to live without you

**Eu pensei que você estava fora da minha mente**

**E finalmente tinha encontrado um modo de**

**Aprender a viver sem você**

-Não, Harry, não! – pensava ela sozinha jogada em uma ponta da mesa grifinória. Harry caminhava em sua direção, na verdade não em sua direção, mas em direção a Candy Stacie, sua melhor amiga, ele e Candy ficavam as vezes e Gina queria se matar quando via os dois se beijando, mas hoje seria diferente, Harry vinha com seu ar sedutor e uma rosa nas mãos. br 

-Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou satisfeito para a loirinha.

I thought it was just a matter of time

Til I had hundred reasons

Not to think about you

**Eu pensei que era apenas uma questão de tempo**

**Até que eu tivesse uma centena de motivos **

**Para não pensar em você**

-É o que eu mais quero Harry! – respondeu Candy jogando-se nos braços do moreno.

Com lagrimas nos olhos e o coração apertado deu os parabéns a amiga e correu por entre as mesas das casas em busca de um lugar fora dali. Correu, correu e correu, por fim já não agüentava mais e pôs se a chorar no jardim, sentada atrás de uma arvore. Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela? Como ela podia ter feito isso com a amiga? Como Gina podia ter alimentado suas esperanças por longos seis anos? "Agora chega Harry Potter, você vai sair da minha vida!" pensou vitoriosa, se tinha uma coisa que todos admiravam nela (entenda-se todos por seus irmãos) era que ela sempre conseguia tudo o que queria, e ela finalmente esqueceria Harry Potter. Levantou-se decidida a mudar e mostrar a todos o que queria. Rumou em direção ao salão comunal, subiu a escadaria até seu quarto, lá dentro Candy a esperava.

But its just not so

And after this time

I still cant let go

**Mas simplesmente não é assim**

**E após todo este tempo**

**Eu ainda não consigo desistir**

-Gina? – perguntou receosa.

-Eu fui sincera lá em baixo – começou a ruiva tentando não chorar. – Parabéns. – abraçou-se a amiga e deu-lhe um delicado beijo no rosto - Agora me dêem licença, pois vou me arrumar para as aulas da tarde – terminou se retirando em direção ao banheiro, algumas vestes voando atrás dela.

Ivê still got your face

Painted in my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory

**Eu ainda tenho seu rosto**

**Pintado em meu coração**

**Rabiscado em minha alma**

**Gravado em minha memória, baby**

Vinte minutos depois lá estava ela, Virginia Weasley, praguejando por demorar tanto no banheiro e estar atrasada para a aula de Snape nas masmorras, seu cabelo cuidadosamente cacheado voava com o vento que cortava os corredores em sua corrida até a sala de aula, dobrou um corredor com pressa e chocou-se com algo que a faria cair sentada no chão se não a tivesse segurado, passando rapidamente o braço por sua cintura e agarrando-a.

Ivê still got your Kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of your fingertips

This love so deep inside of me

**Eu tenho se beijo**

**Ainda queimando em meus lábios**

**O toque da ponta dos seus dedos**

**Este amor tão profundo dentro de mim**

-Te peguei – disse uma voz arrastada. – Agora garota, acho melhor que você ande mais devagar por aqui. Não vai querer trombar comigo de novo. – brincou ele sorrindo desdenhosamente. Como peças que se encaixam no baralho perfeito de buraco ela percebeu.

-Malfoy? - Perguntou sem entender enquanto o sonserino ainda agarrava-se a sua cintura.

-Me conhece? – perguntou espantado, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

-Tanto quanto você me conhece - respondeu afetadamente ajeitando os cabelos.

-E como eu te conheço? – perguntou com uma voz que para ela chegou a ser 'sexy? ó Merlim'

-Virginia Weasley – apresentou se soltando dos braços do loiro e estendendo a mão.

-OHO, parabéns pequena Weasley, conseguiu me surpreender – disse calmamente, como se veneno escorresse por entre seus lábios finos e delicados.

-Obrigado Malfoy, mas o que foi isso? Um Malfoy gracejando uma Weasley? – perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Talvez meu conceito possa mudar quando se tratar de sua pessoa, pequena Weasley, daqui por diante lhe chamo só Virginia, sem família, assim não me arrependerei de estar lhe gracejando. – sorriu com o canto dos lábios e beijou-lhe a palma da mão, despedindo-se gentilmente e deixando o caminho livre para sua aula de poções...

I was trying everything that I can

To get my heart to forget you

But it just cant seem to

I guess its just no use

In every part of me

Is still a part of you

**Eu estava tentando tudo que posso**

**Pra fazer meu coração te esquecer**

**Mas ele simplesmente parece não conseguir**

**Eu creio que é simplesmente inútil**

**Em cada pedaço de mim**

**Está ainda um pedaço de você**

-Ó céus, a aula de Snape – disse voltando a correr pelos corredores agora desertos das masmorras. Mas que aula que nada, Snape já havia fechado a porta e ela ficou ali, parada sem ter o que fazer. Então optou por esperar até a próxima aula rondando pelos jardins, ou em volta do lago, dirigiu-se a saída e andava tranqüilamente pelo local.

-Ótimo Draco, foi parar para gracejar a Weasley, agora fica aí, sentado que nem idiota sem ter o que fazer porque vai perder dois tempos de Historia da Magia. – pensava ele enquanto andava calmamente em direção a saída do castelo, tomar ar fresco e esquecer das sensações que sentira antes de descobrir que a ruivinha era uma Weasley, agora lembrava-se dela, sempre correndo atrás do potter-babaca como um cachorrinho, apaixonada por ele, sempre por perto. Quando seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos por alguém.

-Você de novo? – perguntou ela encostada em uma grande pedra.

-Como se você não estivesse louquinha para me ver. – ironizou ele.

-E se estivesse? – perguntou aproximando-se. – O que faria para me impedir? – desafiou colocando os braços na cintura.

-Nada Virginia, só pensei que a esta altura você quisesse estar chorando pelo potter-babaca-que–não-enxerga–um-palmo-na-frente-do-proprio-nariz. – desdenhou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Ivê still got your face

Painted in my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory

**Eu ainda tenho seu rosto**

**Pintado em meu coração**

**Rabiscado em minha alma**

**Gravado em minha memória, baby**

-Ah, mas que golpe baixo Malfoy, tentando me fazer chorar? – ironizou dando mais um passo em direção ao loiro que a fitava com curiosidade.

-Mas não é isso que as mocinhas inocentes fazem? – perguntou entrando no jogo.

-E quem disse que EU sou inocente? – começou ela por fim acabando com o pouco espaço que restava entre seus corpos.

-Foi o que você sempre demonstrou. – retrucou dando de ombros como se aquela aproximação não surtisse nenhum efeito sobre si.

Ivê still got your Kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of your fingertips

This love so deep inside of me

**Eu tenho se beijo**

**Ainda queimando em meus lábios**

**O toque da ponta dos seus dedos**

**Este amor tão profundo dentro de mim**

-As aparências enganam... – começou vagarosamente respirando fundo o ar daquele local como se aquilo lhe desse forças e a fizesse se sentir muito bem, na verdade, estar ali lhe fazia muito bem e o mais estranho era que, estar ali com Malfoy, a fazia se sentir bem. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e imaginou se algum dia Harry a tinha feito se sentir assim, tão... completa.

-Virginia... – sussurrou ele também fechando os olhos.

-Hm... – gemeu ela enquanto ele a abraçava, deixou-se abraçar, afinal naquele momento nada parecia errado, nem o fato dela estar sendo enlaçada fortemente pela cintura por Draco Malfoy.

-Eu preciso ir – sussurrou soltando-a.

Ive still got your face

Painted on my heart

Painted on my heart

Painted on my heart

**Eu ainda tenho seu rosto**

**Pintado em meu coração**

**Pintado em meu coração**

**Pintado em meu coração**

-Não antes de fazer isso – disse enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e unindo seus lábios aos dele delicadamente, Virginia sentiu braços fortes em volta de sua cintura e em resposta acariciava a nuca do loiro, soltaram-se vagarosamente, olhos nos olhos, ela notou um brilho diferente naquele olhar sempre tão frio.

-Eu tenho que ir – disse novamente e com um rápido beijo soltou-a e voltou atordoado para a escola.

Something in your eyes keeps haunting me

Im trying to escape you

And I Know there aint no way to

To chase you from my mind

**Algo em seus olhos continua me perseguindo**

**Estou tentando escapar de você**

**E eu sei que não existe meio de **

**Afugentar você da minha mente **

Draco andava tranqüilamente por Hogsmeade, final de semana liberado para os alunos de sexto e sétimo anos, deveria estar feliz, mas infelizmente algo ainda martelava em sua cabeça, ou melhor, em seus lábios... o beijo da pequena Weasley... tão doce e tão agressivo, tão cheio de medo, mas também sobrecarregado de carinho...

-Fugindo de mim Malfoy? – uma voz doce surgia atrás de si.

-Por que o faria Weasley? – perguntou desdenhosamente sem virar-se para encarar aqueles olhos de chocolate que tanto lhe atraiam.

Ivê still got your face

Painted in my heart

Scrawled upon my soul

Etched upon my memory

**Eu ainda tenho seu rosto**

**Pintado em meu coração**

**Rabiscado em minha alma**

**Gravado em minha memória, baby**

-Simplesmente porque está com medo de sentir o mesmo que eu sinto. – respondeu com um sorriso triunfante.

-Quer dizer então que estás apaixonada por mim? – retrucou incerto, as palavras fluindo tão fácil como nunca antes em sua vida.

Ivê still got your Kiss

Still burning on my lips

The touch of your fingertips

This love so deep inside of me

**Eu tenho se beijo**

**Ainda queimando em meus lábios**

**O toque da ponta dos seus dedos**

**Este amor tão profundo dentro de mim**

-Assumindo que não pára de pensar em mim Draco? – o som de seu nome saindo da boca daquela pequena o fez estremecer, e estremecer mais ainda quando seus olhos desviaram da boca dela e foram parar em suas vestes, vestes trouxas... não era um grande apreciador dos trouxas, mas com certeza eles eram bons para fazer roupas, ou talvez fosse ela que ficasse bem em tudo, um arrepio percorreu toda sua espinha quando a analisou de cima a baixo, uma blusinha delicada de um tecido leve como seda branca, uma saia jeans, ou talvez devesse chamá-la de mini saia jeans? Bem curtinha, deixando a mostra as belas pernas da ruivinha com pele de porcelana.

-Talvez você realmente não saia da minha cabeça ultimamente.

-Passou o ultimo mês pensando em mim e sequer foi me ver? Isso é um ultraje!!! – exclamou num tom 'indignado'. – Vou me certificar que dessa vez você procure logo no dia seguinte. – retrucou devido ao silencio dele.

-E posso saber como vai faze-lo Virginia? – disse estufando o peito e cruzando os braços por cima do mesmo.

Ive still got your face

Ive still got your face

Painted on my heart

Painted on my heart

Painted on my heart

**Eu ainda tenho seu rosto**

**Eu ainda tenho seu rosto**

**Pintado em meu coração**

**Pintado em meu coração**

**Pintado em meu coração**

-Não vou te contar – brincou ela, diante da falsa indignação do loiro – Mas quem sabe eu possa te mostrar... – começou puxando o pela gola da camisa para dentro de um beco escuro. -Negativo mocinha – barrou ele quando Gina aproximou seus lábios dos dele. – Dessa vez EU tomo a iniciativa – concluiu beijando-a fervorosamente.

Came on came on Baby

Came on Came on Baby

**Venha Venha Baby**

**Venha Venha Baby**

N/A: Aha! O que vocês acharam? Tá bom? Acabou? Não... não se preocupem que vai ter continuação SIM hehe, no entanto sinto informar a aqueles que não curtem o gênero que a continuação será NC 17 uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Então até a próxima e não se esqueçam... um e-mail SEMPRE faz um escritor feliz... 


End file.
